Land Against Storm: 2 Dragons Roar
Team Warrior Angel After successfully making it into the Shattered Dusk base and managed to slip by their security, Team Warrior Angel scourers the base in search of the power lacrima controlling the magic security preventing the others from entering the base. "Tristan to Samarra, Team Warrior Angel has successfully entered the guilds base and are in search of the lacrima controlling this base. With luck we can shut down whats preventing you from entering. Over." Tristan attempts to contact Samarra threw the communication lacrima he has as he is running threw the halls with his team. "Copy that Tistan we await for your call, oh and Tristan. Do be careful." Samarra said threw his lacrima "Hey of all the years you've known me when have i ever let you down." Tristan responded with a grin "Tcsh i don't know why you guys are here in the first place me and Spirit here can find the lacrima, take it, beat the bad says, save the maidens from drowning and be back home by lunch time." Hino says as he is being carried by Spirit flying threw the hall way. "Hino its save the damsel in distress, not maiden from drowning." Spirit corrected him. "Then ill do that to and be back by breakfast!" Hino cheered as if he plans on achieving it. That made Spirit sigh giving on correcting him. "No one should face the enemy alone. I'm afraid their far to powerful for one guild of four to face alone, our best bet is to take out the lacrima to regain our reinforcements and hope we don't encounter an enemy along the way." Esca mentioned running along side them. "She's right they are quite dangerous but since we're in their base they have the home field advantage, which means i doubt we'll get far without encountering a couple of them." Zora brought up running with them. "It cant be helped weather we like it or not we have to face the guys on our own until we can get that lacrima down. Now kids who's ready for some action?" Tristan said sparking some enthusiasm into them. "Oh yea!" They all said together. After a couple minutes have past Hino suddenly sense something. "Hu wait a minute whats that?" Spirit stopped in midair. "What is it?" Tristan asked? "It smells like a dragon is nearby." He said looking in a hallway in a different direction. "Spirit take us that way." He pointed to the hallway. "What? Hino we don't have time to go following that cent we have to stay focu-" Spirit tried to explain until he was interrupted. "I don't care, it could be Excelgar i have to find out." He looked at spirit in anger as he struggled trying to get Spirit to let go. Once Spirit lost his grip Hino hit the ground running in the hall way he was smelling it from. "Father! Father!" He shouted hopping to hear a response. "Hino wait!" Spirit called out to him. "Aw man what do we do now master?" He asked Tristan. "Whatever is over its definitely a life form. Weather its Excelgar, the dragon he's been looking for or not lets go and lend him a hand." Tristan said looking at the hall way Hino was running in. "Right" They all said. And started running down the hall way. Hino finally made it to a door at the end of the hall and jump towards it to kick it down. However Hino felt a sharp sting from his foot that vibrates all they up to his head. "OW OW OW OW OW. What the heck is this door made of." He said as the group caught up to him. "Doesn't look like a unique door, in fact it looks pretty old." Esca said as she tries to figure why Hino couldn't break it down. "Its not a regular door, it appears that way here but the door is covered with magic energy, its probably whats on the inside thats making its walls incredibly hard." Zora said in calm tone after taking one quick look at the door. "Think you can break it down with your power Zora?" Tristan asked looking over at him. "Ill try my best." He said approaching the door. He scanned the door and then placed on hand on it. Zora used his magic power against the door and use it to counteract the door to force it open. It took a moment but the door soon began to crack, Zora tried harder as the door cracked even more until it completely shattered. "Alright!" Everyone cheered. The lights flickered on and off for awhile and went back to normal. "Hu what was that all about?" Spirit asked. The group walked into the room and saw how the bricks that formed this room was glowing light blue. Tristan then got a beep from his communication lacrima. "Samarra to Tristan. I don't what you did but the defense system is down, the power flickered when it did but its still running do you know what happened." Samarra said threw the lacrima. "Hu? Wait if thats down then lights flicker must have been responsible." Tristan said in surprised. "The light flicker happened the second Zora broke down the door." Spirit added. "NO WAY!" Esca shouted. "I think were standing in the power generator lacrima. Its the room itself!" Said her voice grew loud. "SAY WHAT!" Everyone but Zora shouted together as Zora just had a shocked face. "So that explains why the door was so hard to break down. The room itself is full of so much magic energy the lacrima must be near impossible to destroy." Zora theorized. "But if this is the lacrima generator then this means…." Tristan till he became silent. "Tristan to Samarra the building lay out is not how our sources claim we went off the map of the lay out to find this room and even the room is different then how its supposed to be." He said alarmingly "Copy that thanks for the news ill inform everyone pronto." Samarra Said threw the lacrima. Hino looked confuse not knowing exactly whats going. "So wait is this room controlling the security down stairs or is the door control the the buildings power?" He said thinking if he got it right. "Hino i think you should just stick to fight and leave the brain work to those who have one alright." Spirit said trying to give him a break from thinking. "Wait are you saying i I'm not smart? how could you Spirt!" He shouted at him "Thats right your not smart if your dumb enough walk in here." A voiced echoed threw the room. "Hu theres that smell?" Hino said in confusion. Everyone tried to find out who said that when Zora noticed someone was falling down at incredible speed about to land directly on Hino. Zora didn't have time to worn him. He pulled his fist out of his pocket and punched the falling man enough to redirect his fall. "What? That man, he was heavy?" ''He thought in confusion. "''If i haven't made a move then Hino's skull would have been cracked." They all looked at the man intently. "Who are you." Esca shouted. "Me? Im Caine Cord one of the dragon slayers created by the members of Scattered Dusk Guild!" He said that with pride. "And the only one who's worthy enough to face the strongest guild in all of Fiore." He said addressing to Warrior Angel Guild. Hino stepped up and cracked his knuckles. "Hehehe I've got this one, you just just stay back!" He declared with an excited smirk on his face. "You must be joking i don't want some child i want a real opponent so go off and play with your toys you worm." Caine said in disgust while he looks over to the other three. "Sorry buddy but you've got me and theres no one here to stop me from kicking your sorry butt." He said charging at Caine. "Besides i have some questions i wanna ask ya and i'll get the answers better when your begging for mercy!" He yelled as he jumped towards him with a fist of lightning. "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist." "Hino wait you cant face these enemies by yourself!" Tristan called him "I would listen to the master if i were you Hino we don't know what this guy is made of!" Spirit yelled after worried for Hino. Caine stood there not moving an inch. "What a looser." He caught this attack with his bare hands that appears to have turned to rock. "Earth Dragon Slam Palm." He grabbed his pulled Hino towards him and slammed him into the ground, a magic circle appeared on him as he was smashed deeper into the ground. "That'll keep you out of my way for awhile." He said as he turned towards the others. "I guess that proves it. He's an earth dragon slayer." Esca said as she prepared himself. Lightning was being released from the ground where Hino was and busted back. "Sorry bub but you aint getting ride of me that easily!" HIno shouted as lightning was surging threw his entire body. Hino attacked Caine by throwing several punches to him but Caine just blocked them with his arms not even trying. "Lightning doesn't seem like the best choice to use against earth doesn't it?" Spirit asked having doubts that Hino will be successful. "Weather he likes it or not I'm afraid we have no choice but to fight him together." Tristan said to answer Spirit's question. They all began charging to him to attack at once. Caine noticed them coming and caught Hino's next punch and threw him at them. Zora stopped and crossed his arm giving Hino a stepping stool and was flinged back towards Caine. As Hino prepared for his next. "Lightning Dragon Claw!" His fingers released lightning as he approached him. Caine caught Hino's incoming attack while both Esca and Tristan came in on both his sides ready to attack. "Torch!" A flamethrower of dark red flames was fired at Caine from Esca's hands. "Light Blast!" A blast of light was fired from Tristan's hands at Caine. Spirit flew in before the attacks collided, grabbed Hino, and flew out before the attacks. The attacks caused an explosion and the Team wait for the dust to clear to see the end result. As the dust cleared Caine was standing at the same spot with hardly a scratch on him, his body was made of rock that protected him. "Earth Dragon Scales." he said calmly. "Sorry but an earth dragon's scales are to hard to break threw, your gonna have to try a lot harder then that if you want to hurt me." He threw Hino at Tristan as they both fell backwards and charged at Esca. "Earth Dragon Smashing Hammer!" He called and his hand turned into a hammer made of stone and smashed on top of Esca. Zora appeared under it keeping the hammer up with one hand to protect Esca. Caine backed up. "So your the famous Zora i heard so much about." "I'll give you one chance to stop this crazy plan of yours and release the wizards your guild captured. Other wise i won't hold back." He released a steady and calm amount of magic aura and the ground beneath him began to crack. His magical power could be felt threw out the building. "Hehe." He laughed and grinned. "I could care less about what this damn guild is up to, all i wanted was power and if it means joining the guild to get it then so be it!" He released an enormous amount of magical energy "Now come and get me lets see what the great Angel's Knight is all about." He said excited to fight. "Are you telling me the only reason you joined the guild was for power?" Zora stopped to ask. "Hehe when these bafoons were capturing people for their experiment they had horrible luck to run into me. They thought a man obsessed to gain power was a perfect test subject to the dragon slayer experiment and gave me the offer and of course i happily except it." "You mean you chose to be a test subject?" Esca Asked in shocked. "As gratitude for giving me this power i joined their guild and became the first and only dragon slayer who volunteered to be apart of the experiment. But their lucky my membership was all they got, i could careless what their up to, i don't even care if this guild suddenly explodes cause thats exactly whats gonna happen" He said with grin. "I tinkered around with the generator lacrima and as we speak its continuously absorbing magic energy it be long before the lacrima over loads taking the building along with it." "But if that happens it'll take everyone inside including the guild members and the alliances" Tristan said with worry. "But it'll take you out as well." He said to him. "Not quite once I'm done with you people ill make my escape and the build will be destroyed before anyone will realize what happened. HAHAHAHAHA." He shouted laughing. "Thats if you can beat us in time." Zora interrupted. "Hehehe, bring it on." Caine smirked. As Zora was about to charge Caine was smashed into the ground. Hino had his hand on Caine's head when he shoved him into the ground. "I told you your fight is with me." He said in a serious tone. "Are you really so cold hearted you don't care what happens to your friends?" "Ugh why you cocky little brat." He flipped over and punched Hino in the face causing him to flying backwards flying into the wall. "Your gonna pay for that!" He jumped at him. "Earth Dragon Mace!" His fist turned into a ball with spikes on it. "I told you, i could care less about this guild and everyone in it." Hino jumped off the wall with his hand engulfed with lightning in the shape of a fang. "Lightning Dragon Piercing Fang!" Their attacks collided in mid air. Caine noticed his mace was cracking but both of their attacks send each other back. "What he cracked my spell but how?" Caine said worriedly "My earth cant be broken easily so how'd this kid crack it!?" He yelled refusing to admit it. "Guilds are supposed to be a new home for those who don't have one and to make friends and protect them with all your might. Their not tools you can use to gain power and dispose of as soon as you get it" Hino said in anger Caine grew angry and released intense magical energy with Hino doing the same thing. The intense magic energy shook the room and the two began fighting, they punched each other back and forth with each hit creating shock waves. The rumbling was so loud it could be heard threw out the building. "Earth Dragon Terror Smash!" Caine smashed the ground causing the ground beneath Hino to shatter and having the rubble rise up, the risen rocks then smashed into Hino burring him underneath a pile of rocks. The rocks were then blown away when lightning exploded. "Lightning Dragon Wing Attack!" He called when emerged from the rubble, he charged at Caine attacking him with the lightning. "Earth Dragon Pebble Storm!" a blast of dozens of pebbles were shot at Hino as fast as bullets, slicing threw Hino's lightning and approaching him fast. Hino clapped his hands together as a magic circle appeared. "Lightning Dragon Blitz Strike!" Lightning bolts shot out from the circle and clashed with the pebble storm. canceling each other out. Hino's magic circle grew larger "Hell Storm!" A barrage of multiple lightning bolts shot out even more rapidly then before at Caine. Caine wasn't able to react fast enough and took the hit head on. Caine was engulfed in a vortex of lightning. When it was over he fell to the ground and quickly stood up, when he stood up he took a deep breath "Earth Dragon!" Hino did the same and took a deep breath as well. "Lightning Dragon!" He said after Him. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!" They both shouted at the same time as a blast of lightning and earth was fired at each other colliding against the attack and causing a huge explosion. "Ugh no way how is this kid being a match for me?" He asked himself. He then noticed something with the smoke. "What?" Hino jumped threw the smoke with his fist engulfed in lightning in the shape of a fang. "Lightning Dragon Piercing Fang!" Because of the smoke Caine didn't see Hino in time to react. He was able to turn his arm into earth and block it with his arm but his attack broke threw it and Caine was struck by an upper cut and flown into the air. The walls began to light up as sign that it is close to exploding. "This bad you guys we won't be able to stop it in time" Spirit said worriedly. Tristan saw what Hino was about to do. "Everyone exist the room now." They went threw the door as fast as they could Hino then charged lightning threw his body and released it "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Heavens Thunder Destructive Prison!" Hino discharges electrical currents from his entire body and releases it in every direction in a round shape like a sphere and expanded it to an incredible degree bigger then the entire room with Caine trapped inside. While inside the prison Caine is constantly being zapped by 200,000 volts of electricity unable to move. The attack is also attacking the room destroying the walls releasing all the magic energy it absorbed causing the entire room to explode. The entire power in the building shut down and the explosion could be heard and felt threw the entire building. everyone was taking cover from the explosion and when it was over they went to go find their teammate. They founded unconscious in some rubble. "Hmph he's a recklace one." Zora said with a grin. Esca and spirit went to go help him out. As they were pulling him out of the rocks Caine was found standing in front of them "What? how could he have withstood that powerful attack?" Esca said in worry and confusion. Caine looked at the unconscious child "I swear, i will kill you won't escape from he your end is here!" He yelled as jumped to him getting ready to attack. Esca with little time to do something held Hino behind her so that she will take the hit. However the attack was blocked when Tristan intervene blocking his attack with his sword. "What?" Caine said wondering how he got in-between them. "Thats enough you have cause enough harm to these kids and i won't let you go any further." Magic energy of light was released from the ground he was standing on as he threw him back. "What are you gonna do about it I'm still strong enough to take you on." He said as leaped towards him. Tristan then vanished and reappeared behind him holding his sword out. Caine not knowing what happened looked in confusion. He then noticed a magic circle was drown on the ground beneath him. "What? impossible, he drew a complicated spell within a blink of an eye? Who is this guy?" He thought in his head. "Light Eruption" He said as he was sheathing his sward. A blast of light erupted from the circle beneath him. engulfing him in light. "No this will not be the end. I am not finished here no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo…!" He shouted as he vanished within the light. "You will never harm my kids again." Tristan said in a calm voice. he then walked up to Hino. "rest child you've earned it." He said with a kind smile. "Let my Restoration Magic heal your injuries." He released magic energy into the air healing everyone inside. "I guess the mission was a success what do we do now master?" Spirit asked Tristan "Ill have to get into contact with Samarra." He reached for the communication lacrima. "Tristan to Samarra, in case you haven't noticed from the black out, the generator has been destroyed. awaiting your orders. Over." He said hoping she's not in the middle of a fight. Finding his hopes to be incorrect, he gets a shaky message back from Samarra through the communication lacrima. "Tristan, my guild ran into the guild master and a dragon slayer, so we are a little busy at the moment." ''A loud crash is heard, followed by voices shouting different spells. "''The experimentation lab is located in the central western section of the compound. Please have your team come help evacuate the test subjects while we finish our fight here. Over." "That doesn't sound good we should go to them they might need our help." Esca said in worry. "If their facing the guild master i wanna few good rounds at him." Hino added with a smirk pounding his fist into his other hand. "I agree with Esca, we cant let them face a powerful wizard on their own." Spirit continued the topic also in worry. "No we're going to do what Lady Samarra ordered us." Tristan responded to them. "But master-" Spirit said when he was interrupted. "Listen i know your intentions are pure but you shouldn't over think Koma Inu like that, their stronger then you think. Ive known Samarra for years and what i've learned since then is that her guild can handle this. Especially Samarra, she's the last person I'm worried about in a fight." Upon arriving at the coordinates Samarra gave them, they see that Koma Inu had defeated the two dark mages, who were now lying passed out on the floor. Making their presence known, Tristan makes eye contact with Samarra. "Well looks like you handled things here. Where is this lab you mentioned?" Tristan asked. "It's right around this corner, the door should be easy to open now that you destroyed the generator." Samarra replies as they make their way to a steel plated door. Opening it they find a few dozen mages strapped to chairs, looking in serious need of fluids and rest. Their bodies seemed weak and fragile as the guild members freed them from their bindings. Noting that all the other guilds had made their appearance inside the lab, Samarra speaks loudly to address the group. "Everyone, please help escort the test subjects, and any dragon slayers you managed to bump into on the way over here, outside the facility. We will rush them to Shojiro's family hospital at once!" Hino placed his hands behind his head. "Sorry Cooking Dino lady but the guy we fought is long gone." Spirit walked up next to him looking at Samarra. "Yea master took care of him." He said. "Also Hino her guild is Koma Inu and her name is Samarra." Hino added. "What? It was definitely me Spirit." Hino argued at Spirit. "You may have done the fighting but master was the one who blasted him away." Spirit argued back. "Nah ah i was the one who did sent him flying."Hino responded "Oh please you weren't even conscious when it happened." Spirit reminded him. "Im that skilled." Hino said acting cool. "Hino sometimes i worry about your mental health." Spirit said sounded a little worry.